The field of art to which this invention is directed is polyethylenically unsaturated monomers.
Polyethylenically unsaturated monomers, i.e., monomeric compounds which contain terminal unsaturation, are well known compositions which have a variety of uses. Such monomers are useful as reactive components and reactive diluents in radiation curable coating compositions, as reactive components in thermosetting polyester compositions and as cross-linking additives for styrene monomers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,745, polymerizable monomers which contain at least two ethylenically unsaturated carbon-to-carbon bonds and at least two urethane linkages are described. These monomers are prepared by reacting an organic polyisocyanate with an ethylenically unsaturated alcohol, e.g., allyl alcohol or hydroxyalkyl acrylate.
Polyethylenically unsaturated esters made by reacting polybasic acids or acid chlorides with hydroxyalkyl acrylates or methacrylates are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,237.
The reaction of isopropenylphenol with acids or acid chlorides to form polyethylenically unsaturated esters is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,605. The isopropenyl group is somewhat difficult to polymerize, particularly by radiation.